Understanding accidents: Spain's scars
by Sabilandako
Summary: Every accident comes with a good lesson in the end. And that's what Romano would learn, through the accident Spain met. Of course, it's up to the ever cheerful nation to teach Romano that very value.
1. Chapter 1

**Understanding Accidents: Spain's scars**

**Hello guys. I really can't say anything now. Haha so but you know, the inspiration for this story was when I heard a news about an accident in Spain. I had written this long time ago, around July. So please, forgive me if this story sucks. Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"OKAY. STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Germany shouted in anger. Well, there was a world meeting, and you know what happens in those meetings. CHAOS.

England and France stopped killing each other. America stopped blabbering about heroes. Italy stopped saying 'PASTAAAAAA~'. Austria and Prussia stopped fighting with each other. Hungary stopped hitting Prussia with her frying pan. Romano stopped headbutting Spain. China and Japan stopped fighting about copyright. All in all, everybody shut up.

"We are getting nowhere. Now, about the topic, if you've got any suggestions, raise your hand and speak within 8 minutes. No extensions." Germany huffed in annoyance.

Italy raised his hand.

"Italy."

"Ve~ PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"NEXT."

Italy felt rejected.

America raised his hand.

"America."

"I think that we should create a hero and make him transport and sell goods! We'll call him marketman-"

"NEXT."

America pouted. England smirked at this.

Spain raised his hand.

"Spain."

"Si. Well, I would like to discuss something about the economy. I think that some countries don't hospitalize world mar- AAAAACKK-" Before Spain could finish his sentence, he suddenly fell on the ground, knocking his chair over.

Romano was the first one to speak and move slightly towards the Spaniard since he was sitting on the right side of Spain.

"H-hey tomato bastard. Stand up." Romano growled.

"Oh, si. Sorry." Spain laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to stand up but both of his feet suddenly felt wobbly. The result was that he fell again.

"Espagne, are you okay?" France voiced out what was running through the nations' mind. His voice was layered with concern.

"I-idiota, what's with you? Can't you stand and use your feet properly? Hey jerk." Romano said while standing up to help Spain off the ground. He extended his right hand for the Spaniard.

"Stand up. I am only h-helping you because you l-look dumb sitting there. Yeah, t-that's right, you bastard." Romano said, his face flushed.

"Haha, gracias mi tomato." Spain smiled warmly while reaching for Romano's extended hand. But, he stopped midway.

Spain just sat there, frozen because of something. He quickly withdrew his arm and clutched his left chest. His head was casted downwards, hanging limply.

"Big brother Spain... Ve, what's the matter?" Italy concernedly said as he hurried over towards the Spaniard.

"Espagne, come on, speak up. This is not funny anymore." France spoke up, also hurrying towards the fallen man.

All of a sudden, Spain gasped, his olive eyes widening. He grunted. His breaths came in short wheezing.

"S-Spain?"

With his head still casted downwards, Spain spoke.

"E-everyone, can I go now? I think th-there's some emergency at my house." Spain quietly said, his voice shaking and broken.

But before the Spaniard could be helped off the ground by France, he suddenly passed out cold.

"Fratello! Big brother is burning with fever!" Italy screeched as he withdrew his palm from Spain's burning forehead.

"Jerks! What are you doing? Let's bring him to the infirmary now!" Romano growled.

With that said, the other nations sprang into action.

* * *

**Uhh, short chapter is short? I am not particularly fond with this chapter, but I swear the next chapters would be good. **

**Haha reviews would be a treasure :D**


	2. Chapter 2- The cause

**this would be a short chapter again. Sorry**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

When Spain was charged at the hospital, the group huddled at the lobby.

"So, Espagne could not walk for a few days." France broke the uncomfortable silence between the nations.

"Why?" America curiously asked.

"There was a train crash at his country." England quietly said.

"What?!" Shock presented itself on the other nations' faces.

"Train symbolizes transportation so that's why it is associated with our feet." France explained further more.

Silence dawned again at the nations.

"I hope big brother Spain will be okay." Italy voiced out concernedly.

"Shit. Then why is he with fucking fever? His heart hurts too right?" Romano angrily muttered. It was really obvious with the other nations that he was really concerned.

"Well, the thing is, many people died..." France silently said.

Romano then let his head hung limply downwards.

'How could this happen? Of all people, why that tomato bastard? He did not deserve that. But, it was just an accident... An accident that makes pomorodo bastardo suffer pain...' Those thoughts ran on Romano's mind.

'How can I help him? Money? No, no. Money could not bring back lives. Support? Fuck. On what? Bullshit. Wait. Maybe money would work-'

"-tello? Fratello!" Italy concernedly said, making Romano snap away from his thoughts.

"Uh, what is it, jerk?" Romano said softly.

"Are you okay, fratello?"

"O-of course I am, you bastard. Now, excuse me. I need to go somewhere." With that, Romano stood up and exited the lobby.

"Well, mon cher is clearly worried." France commented.

"That can't be helped. Romano had known him since he was young."

The nations just glanced worriedly at the concerned Italian.

* * *

Silent hours had gone by. Spain was still being treated. One of those hours, Romano had returned, eating a tomato. When Italy tried to speak to him, Romano just muttered a soft "jerk".

No one could coax him to say a word except profanities. In the end, they eventually gave up.

As long, boring hours passed by, tiredness had dawned upon them. All fell asleep except Romano.

The Italian was thinking again on how to help the Spaniard. But his train of thoughts was once again interrupted when he saw the doctor emerge from Spain's room. Romano stepped forward towards the doctor.

"U-uh, is Spain okay?"

"Ah, he is still recovering. He needs to rest until his people are completely healed. I don't know how long that would be." The doctor said.

"How much had the damage done?"

"The damage is very big. He is sleeping at the moment. You could visit him if you want."

"Ah. Okay, t-thank you." Romano quietly said. With that, the doctor nodded and skipped off somewhere.

When the doctor left, Romano tremblingly walked inside the Spaniard's room. He tiptoed near Spain's bed and sat on a chair nearby.

Romano sighed. Spain looked very pale.

His tanned skin became ghostly white. Spain's body also seemed to be very fragile. His breaths were short and pained while his face was scrunched.

Romano wished to end Spain's sufferings, right here and right now. 'But how?!' Thoughts ran again in Romano's mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt Spain's own pain.

"S-Spain, you idiot. Bastard, bastard, bastard!" Romano hugged his own knees to his chest and burrowed his head, completely feeling utterly hopeless.

"Aaaaarrrgh." The Italian cried.

* * *

**well, um. haha. I don't know if this is good enough. *laughs sheepishly***

**uhh, reviews? please tell me how could I improve.**


	3. Chapter 3- Down the lobby

**so, yeah. Hello again. you know, I really could not say anything about this. ahaha**

* * *

Days had gone by. The nations took turns on watching over Spain, but the nation still did not woke up. Only one nation stayed there for consecutive days.

"Fratello, please get some rest. You might get sick." Italy worryingly said to his twin.

"No. I'm alright." Romano replied.

"Romano had become soft these past few days." Germany whispered to his brother.

"Ah, Roma, you can rest. We will take care of Espania, especially the awesome me." Prussia smirked, with his worry masked with his laugh.

"NO!" Romano suddenly snapped. He suddenly realized what he had done when Italy darted towards Germany's back.

"Ah, I mean, I can watch over him too. I can manage." Romano muttered, his face flushed.

"Non, Romano. You need to rest." France sternly said.

"Big brother France and the others will watch over him while you rest." He continued.

"I said no, you jerks!" Romano shouted.

And so started a ruckus.

"Excuse me, the patient's already awake." A nurse called out.

Everyone stopped at once, including Romano who was currently squiggling his way out of Germany and America's grip.

"Put me down, bastards!" Romano growled. Germany and America nodded and let go of Romano, so the fuming Italian fell face first on the floor. Germany and America whistled while scratching their nape sheepishly.

"Ve~ Fratello! Big brother Spain is already awake! Let's visit him!" Italy cheerfully said as he clung unto Romano.

"Okay. Let's go see him and I'll MAKE SURE HE'LL NEVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" And with that, Romano fumed off to beat Spain up. Fortunately, the nations caught up to the cursing Italian and armlocked him again. Spain was sitting on the bed, laughing.

"Hey bastard, just don't wake up anymore!" Romano screeched. He was actually happy, not hat he'll ever admit it. He just felt angry and happy that the Spaniard woke up. After a few days, he'll just wake up without a care? And laughing too?

"Fratello! Please calm down! Big brother Spain had just woke up!" Italy begged as he tried to calm his twin.

"He could just sleep forever, for all I care." Romano huffed in frustration.

"Oh, says the one who never left the hospital." A certain albino and a certain gentleman mused.

"Really Roma?~" Spain inquired, his face more lit up.

"T-that's not true! I'm out of here!" Romano growled as he stormed off outside.

"Ah, what a guy." France laughed.

"How are you now?" Germany asked.

* * *

Romano found himself walking on the lobby.

"Aaggh. That bastard sure does not care. There he goes waking up and acts like something never happened. Maybe I'm just too worrie- what?! No! It's all that bastard's fault. Ahh, shit." Romano grumbled begrudgingly to himself as he focused on walking. But what he saw made him slow down.

There were lots of people there, sick, healthy, and all the like.

The Italian saw a man sitting on a chair. The thing he noticed first was that the man was covered in scars... But he was still smiling and laughing like he did not care about the scars at all.

Romano saw himself smiling faintly. How he wished Spain would recover quickly, despite the scars he received and would be receiving later on.

The Italian shrugged and continued walking. He saw something again and that made him stop walking.

Another man was sitting on the farthest corner of the lobby. Just like the other man Romano saw a while ago, this man was also covered in scars. Except that this man's face showed no life. His eyes were dull, as if saying he didn't want to live anymore.

Romano shuddered as he felt shivers ran down on his spine. He knew Spain would receive scars because of the accident- many big scars. But if Spain's people would not to move on, the personification might become like the hopeless man.

'What if Spain would end up like that?! Oh God no...' Romano thought, mortified. He groaned again out of despair and decided to go back to Spain's room.

* * *

**So yeah, short chapter again? haha maybe yes.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4- the end

**ah, hello? haha :)**

* * *

When Romano had gone back to Spain's room, the others were nowhere to be seen. Spain was also sleeping, or so he thought.

'Ahh. Good. No noise...' Romano thought as he sat on the chair. He reached for the radio on the table and turned it on. A soothing and calm sound wafted through the room.

"Roma?" A voice asked softly.

Romano suddenly bolted up, surprised. He glanced on the bed, Spain was awake, staring at him.

"Oh. You're awake jerk." Romano replied back while sitting properly on the chair.

"Well, I can't sleep properly." Spain chuckled softly.

"How about you? It's already late." The man on the bed continued.

"I am fine. Go worry about yourself." Romano scoffed.

A comfortable silence filled the room, but something had been bothering Romano for quite a while now.

"Spain?"

"Hmm?"

"You received scars right?" Romano asked, his amber eyes fixated on the green eyes of Spain.

Spain blinked his eyes in confusion.

"When will they heal? I mean, they will heal quickly right?" Romano continued, his voice getting louder and louder.

"U-uhh..."

"It will be forgotten, yes? And when it will be forgotten, you could go back to your damn life right?!" Romano almost shouted.

Spain couldn't speak. Was this really Romano?

"Accidents are supposed to be forgotten right? Do that so you could move on! I hate seeing you in pain!" This time, Romano loudly blurted out. There was no hesitation that the Italian really cared about the Spaniard.

"Sorry Romano, for making you worry." Spain smiled sadly, earning him a grunt from the younger nation.

"But you know, not only I will learn something but you yourself will also."

Romano raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, you're right. Accidents should be forgotten but you missed an important thing. You should not forget the good things they will bring to you. Accidents may bring bad events, but they bring too the good things-strength, courage, and knowledge. They make each of us a better person." Spain warmly smiled.

"I-I don't understand..." Romano sincerely admitted.

"When accidents happen, scars would definitely come out. Some scars may recover quickly but some scars take long to heal-because that means that the accident changed the life of that person. He may be hurted a lot, but he will rise again later on." Spain paused and continued when Romano slowly nodded his head.

"For example, America experienced the bombing of the twin towers. Sure, America had been hurt and a scar came out but that scar made him stronger."

Romano remained quiet.

"England, who was hurt when America declared independence, became a better person. Same goes for Russia when the Soviet union dissolved. Germany and Prussia when they were separated. China, when Japan also declared independence. Japan, who experienced the nuclear bombings and the tsunami. France, when Jeanne was killed. And for you and Ita-chan, when you were separated. And what did that do? The both of you became stronger and were unified again right? You see, scars and accidents make people better and stronger!" Spain cheerfully said.

Romano stared at him in awe.

"Uh, I-I see... But p-please, take care of yourself. Bastard." Romano huffed before looking away. Romano now knew what was going on inside his boss' mind.

Spain laughed and sincerely said,

"Sure. I will be cooler and greater when I recovered.

And Romano?"

"Wh-what?"

"Thank you."

A muffled crying could be heard outside the room. Suddenly, the nations bombarded inside the room. France was crying and America was sobbing together with Italy. The others wiped their eyes.

"Espagne~ you made big brother France proud!" France said and almost jumped to hug the Spaniard had not England grabbed him backwards by the collar.

"You know dude, that was pretty cool. Heroes like me cry when needed." America laughed while wiping Texas.

"That was AWESOME! Just for today, you are more awesomer than me, but just 00000000.1% only." Prussia smirked.

"There's no 'awesomer'." England faintly replied, not wanting to break the sweet moment.

"You should host the next meeting after you recover." Germany said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Heard that, Big brother Spain?" Italy announced happily, his eyes brimming with tears.

"So, Romano could actually say those things aru?" China teased.

Romano's face flushed with embarrassment. He had forgotten that the others heard his conversation with Spain. And the fact that Japan was filming it was not really helping either.

Everybody laughed when Romano's pale face turned into a red one, like Spain's tomatoes.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" from the tallest childish nation there,

"Kesesesesese" from the awesomely awesome guy,

"HAHAHAHAHA" from the energetic hero,

"Onhonhonhon" from the affectionate big brother,

"Fusososososo" from the cheerful tomato-loving nation,

"Ve~" with a laugh from the bubbly pasta-loving nation,

a smile from a beer-blooded stoic nation,

a soft giggle from a cute-and-panda-loving guy,

a geniune smile from a timid and reliable Japanese man,

and a soft chuckle from a great cook, and tea-loving gentleman.

When everybody ceased their laughing, Germany spoke.

"So, Spain, what were you saying about the economy on that meeting?"

END~

* * *

**so yeah, a crappy ending for a crappy story. hahah sorry guys :)**


End file.
